While cameras fitted on portable electronic devices, e.g., tablets, phones, etc. have made significant advancements in the number of features they offer in recent years, a common problem with the cameras is that they do not provide any mechanism whereby a user can filter out undesirable objects that may unexpectedly appear in the field of view of the camera. Further, they do not provide any mechanism for filtering out undesirable objects in the live preview window when capturing the image. For example, a user may want to take a photograph of a historic building with a high amount of foot traffic in the foreground. In conventional mobile devices, the user may not have an option to view a live preview of the attraction or capture an image of the attraction without the unwanted crowds. Additionally, conventional cameras do not allow users to exclude certain moving objects, via selection, from the removal effect.